One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by iffulovedme
Summary: ItaOro, ItaDei, ItaKaka. Sequel to "Untangling Love". Itachi's back at college. Even though he's a genius, his life is still complicated. First Arc of When I Didn't Love You.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi is bored. Kakashi just got the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise. Which means less sex for Itachi. Itachi does have feelings and emotions. He also gets horny. And when Kakashi isn't around, Itachi must also repress his sexual feelings, along with all this other emotions, because no one at college knows he's gay. Oh sure, they suspect and theorize plenty but no one actually knows. Except Kisame. Kisame, his roommate, would be extremely stupid of he hadn't learned quickly that Itachi had a lover. And his name was Kakashi and he was addicted to Itachi's arrogance and sexual prowess. Thankfully, Kisame wasn't stupid and often fled for the library on Friday nights or went out with the gang.

The gang also included some of Itachi's friends, though they clearly deffered to him. They got along well enough. But even they knew Itachi couldn't be moved on Friday nights. That was when Kakashi came over.

Except not that night. Which pisses Itachi off, needless to say. Itachi has never had a problem with Kakashi's reading material until that moment. He is extremely horny and he really needs to get off. He hasn't used his own hand since he learned that with his rakishly dashing good looks he doesn't need to. Others would jump at the chance. Even if they didn't know what they were doing, nothing beat the feel of someone else's hand. Then again, Itachi knew no one was better with their hands than his…but still. Itachi remembered with vivid detail (he had a photographic memory after all) of that steamy night with Naruto and Sasuke. It was incredible. But he didn't know when it would happen again, but soon.

There's a knock on Itachi's door. At first he's excited, thinks it might be Kakashi. He yanks at his hair tie and lets the jet black strands fall at his shoulders. There. He counts to three before rising and answering the door. And the not quite smile on his lips disappears, though not from shock. It's not the person itself, but rather what the person is carrying. Itachi can express much with the simple lifting of his brow, which he does so elegantly. The other person, man, chuckles under his breath. Step One (Get Itachi to open the door)- Complete.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orochimaru." Itachi leans against the doorway, preventing the lean, reptile like senior from entering.

Orochimaru gives Itachi a predatory smile. He holds up a few textbooks, not unlike a peace offering. "I thought we could work on our lab."

Orochimaru is a senior and Itachi is a freshman, but they take the same science class because Itachi isa prodigy. When labs come around, it seems the two of them are always left to be paired together. It doesn't bother Itachi much, except he feels Orochimaru is always observing him, which unnerves even Itachi. It is different than the usual gapes he recieves for his looks.

It's a harmless and probably true excuse, but Itachi can't shake off the ominous feeling that if he lets Orochimaru into his room nothing good will come of it. What the fuck ever, Itachi thinks before stepping back.

He doesn't say anything but Orochimaru's smile grows wider. He follows Itachi into his room, looking around. Itachi doesn't say anything stupid like, don't mind the mess. One, because he keeps his side of the dorm room immaculate. And two, he doesn't care what Orochimaru thinks.

"Where's your roommate?"

Itachi shrugs. "I'm not his keeper."

"If I were your roommate, I'd never leave you alone." Orochimaru whispers as he whisks past Itachi. To Itachi's annoyance Orochimaru sits on his bed.

"Hn," is all that Itachi is willing to dignify that comment.

They the evening studying, Itachi is on edge the entire time. He thinks Orochimaru has some nefarious scheme. But he seems to honestly (ha!) want to just do the lab. Itachi isn't too surprised – Orochimaru is a snake but he likes to do things a certain way. His way. In that, Itachi can relate. Not that he wants to relate himself to such an inferior being. So really Itachi is not surprised, only annoyed when Orochimaru packs his things and bids Itachi goodnight in a whisper (Itachi has excellent hearing). And horny. He knows he wouldn't have stopped Orochimaru had the snake tried something. But he hadn't. That can only mean one thing. Orochimaru is plotting something. Still, Itachi has his needs.

Itachi lies down on his bed and deftly dials a familiar number.

Deidara is knocking, out of breath and flushed, at his door before Itachi can hang up. Itachi tilts his head to the side.

Itachi doesn't like to talk, but he can't resist. "Already out of breath? Here, let me give you a proper work out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought you were mad at me un," Deidara murmurs as he arches into Itachi's thrusts. He's on his hands and knees- Itachi thinks Deidara looks best this way- and enthusiastically participating in we-broke-up-but-I'm-bored-and-you're-hot-so-let's-hook-up sex. Okay, so Itachi knows Deidara's still madly in love (or at least, in lust) with him. But anyway. Deidara may have been annoying but Itachi can't deny that he's great in bed. "Oh- Tachi…"

Usually Itachi will only focus on fulfilling his own needs but he can afford to be generous tonight. He's friends with Deidara or at least Deidara isn't on his list of people he wants to kill. So his hand slips under Deidara's squirming body and starts to jerk him off.

"I thought we were avoiding each other…Yes!…Right there-Oh…More…" The thing about fucking Deidara that Itachi likes (aside from the obvious) is that he's so so responsive. It makes Itachi's ego inflate and he gets a nice high.

"I still love you, you know…If you ever want to get back together-Mngh!"

In his understated, mildly irritated Itachi-way, Itachi pushes extra hard against Deidara's prostate and Deidara's arms give out and his face is smothered in a pillow.

Because as nice as slamming into Deidara as hard and fast as he can because he knows Deidara's want for him overrides the pain, Itachi thinks Deidara talks too much during sex. Moans and whimpers are fine, Itahci likes those, but actual conversation bores him. Deidara is too sentimental. He comes with baggage that Itachi doesn't want or need. Deidara's days are numbered.

They orgasm at the same time and Itachi wonders if Deidara will think that's some sort of sign that they're mean to be together. Itachi withdraws from Deidara's body and starts to get dressed. Deidara watches him. Itachi knows from the way Deidara's eyes are half closed that he wants to cuddle. But Itachi's vague fondness that comes and goes for him is waning too quickly – Deidara doesn't have a chance. And besides, Itachi wants Deidara gone before Kisame returns. Kisame knows that he's still hooking up with Deidara and disapproves. He doesn't want Itachi to break his heart again. Not that Itachi cares what Kisame thinks but it will save him a headache he would rather not have.

"You have to go," Itachi informs Deidara. Deidara, who's lying spread out over Itachi's bed like he belongs there. At one time not too long ago, he did.

"Aw, Tachi don't be such an ass."

"I'm not playing Deidara."

Deidara smiles wistfully. "Say my name again." Itachi looks at him with a touch of incredulity. "Please, and then I'll go."

Itachi weighs how much he wants Deidara gone against how bad it would be to indulge him. "Out." Deidara pouts and Itachi's inhuman senses can tell Kisame's approaching. "Deidara."

Deidara rolls off the bed into a crouch before straightening up. He pulls on his boxers. He stretches sexily, hoping Itachi is watching him. Itachi is turning on his laptop. With a sigh, Deidara leaves. He pauses at the door, contemplating saying a goodbye. But the chance for talking is gone. And saying something now won't change not saying anything in the past. Deidara knows this. So he doesn't say goodbye, which he hopes Itachi appreciates. There's nothing more to be said. So Deidara thinks instead. He knows Itachi well, even if Itachi refuses to acknowledge that fact. Knows that there's something, someone on his mind. Probably Kakashi. Poor bastard, Deidara thinks. And then tries to convince himself that he doesn't care. It doesn't work, though. It never does.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I hear you had not one but two visitors last night." The voice that comes from behind is rough and gravelly. But it's also familiar and Itachi's been aware of his presence ever since Kakashi had started spying on him ten minutes ago.

So. Itachi keeps reading. And he wonders idly where people get the information. He's heard there's supposedly a website dedicated to him and Kakashi but Itachi refuses to degrade himself and actually go there.

"I don't know what to say, Tachi. Am I not enough anymore?"

Kakashi bends down, arms loosely arranged around Itachi's shoulders. Itachi does not like being touched so intimately, but he dislikes giving away his feelings more so he says nothing.

Anyway, Kakashi is being deliberately annoying. Itachi finds he's not worth listening to when he's like this.

"And you didn't think to invite me. I'm mad, Itachi. I think you need a reminder of who you belong to."

"Finished the book already? That's got to be recorded." Itachi licks his forefinger before turning the page. "I know who I belong to."

Kakashi hums happily in his ear before licking it. Itachi thinks that's disgusting- who knows where Kakashi's tongue has been?

"I belong to no one." Itachi finds what he's been looking for and Itachi closes his book. He dislodges Kakashi's embrace and rises to his feet in one fluid movement.

Kakashi continues to sit on the grass and looks up at him through fluttering eye lashes. Itachi mentally snorts. Kakashi just doesn't do coy very well. Now his brother on the other hand…Itachi stomach clenches at the memory of taking his brother for the first, but certainly not the last, time.

"Come to my room later, okay Uchiha? I've missed you."

Kakashi licks his lips and thrusts his hips suggestively. Itachi shakes his head. Really, does Kakashi have no shame?

"Hn." He lets Kakashi decide what that meant. Itachi walks away, perhaps swinging his hips a bit provocatively than he usually would. Kakashi has that effect on him- makes Itachi want to flaunt what he has. Hey, it's not his fault he's so hot. It's the people who get nose bleeds fault for looking at what they can't have.

Orochimaru with his strange perverted fantasies that will never be acted upon. Deidara with his pining. Kakashi with his mask. They all want him. But Itachi is untouchable. No one can have him. Not even Kakashi can have him, not fully.

Kakashi thinks he's tamed Itachi but it's all in his head. If not the other way around. Because as much as Kakashi is a renowned pervert, Itachi knows he won't let anyone but Itachi see under the mask. Itachi has told Kakashi they can touch him, but if Itachi ever finds out they've seen his entire face-Itachi will not be held responsible for his actions. Kakashi can handle the pain, the pleasure. He can handle the aloofness that drives everyone insane. So Itachi lets him stay.

Itachi doesn't think he's in love with Kakashi. He doesn't think he loves anyone. But he trusts Kakashi, and that's as much as he can say about anyone. He trusts Sasuke, but he knows that realistically he can Sasuke can never be. And Sasuke has Naruto- Itachi refuses to come in second.

And even Kakashi is just a stepping stone.

Itachi is tempted to leaf through the pages of his book but doesn't. He knows the single name inscribed there.

Madara

Itachi's famous smirk appears for a moment before vanishing. It seems his new quarry is aware of him, too. They will meet. And a new flame will glow brighter and brighter until Itachi gets bored or is burned. Itachi plays to win, though. This Madara, however illusive, will lose. Because Itachi Uchiha plays the game better than anyone else.

~Fin


End file.
